Dominant
by Amelie'sHuman
Summary: An experiment with a LawxOC relationship from my story Death's Little Huntress. You don't need to know that story to read this one. WARNING: plotless lemon. NOT a bondage fic though


**This is an experiment to see if I can write a decent LawXArianna lemon. I think it came out pretty okay considering I've always had a weird Law-Smut block. It's why I have been saying I wasn't planning any lemon for my story. Just to let any who also happens to read my main story Death's Little Huntress (where this pairing came from) this might seem a bit ooc for them simply because I'm trying to keep it from giving away information that hadn't been revealed in the story (though there was one thing I just couldn't keep out).**

* * *

Law reclined on his bed reading one of his multitude of books regarding the inner workings of the human musculo-skeletal system when the knock on his door that he had been waiting for finally happened. "Come in."

The heavy metal door opened and a young woman who could almost be mistaken for a teenager walked in. When Law looked at his little subordinate he maintained his current expressionless face but on the inside he was already smirking in anticipation. His little woman Arianna with poofy soft brown hair that waved in whatever manner they felt that moment without becoming curls and eyes so green they looked like she had dyed her irises with an evergreen forest. The pirate captain had brought her into the crew what felt like a long time ago now with the expectation that she will teach him and others on the crew to use Haki. She had, but she also did something unexpected. The woman pestered, laughed, smiled and wormed her way into the man's heart and they were currently in some form of private devotion to each other. At least that's how she said it since he was not interested in using words such as girlfriend or lover, and their relationship was indeed a private one. The crew was aware it was going on but with the exceptions of a few moments they would never have been able to guessed.

Law looked at Arianna's face and she watching him with the focused eyes of an experienced hunter. Now he let the smirk pull to his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were the one staring at me." She quipped back; her voice felt soft but was strong and carried across his room with no problem.

"Would you rather I ignore you?" The man teased.

The little brunette puffed up but intently deflated, frowning. He noticed lately that she was trying to stop her childish behavioral tics, getting a huffy face and pouting when upset being one of them. He couldn't understand what is causing her attempt to change herself but he didn't like it. While he was originally annoyed with her antics and quirks he grew to enjoy the innocent amusement she brought to situations. That said he told her to come to his room after her kitchen shift for something far from innocent.

The man finally stood from his bed and walked to her and reached behind the girl, placing one hand on the door's center and locking it with his other, trapping her. With the metallic sound of the door's click his mouth was on hers. He gave her a second to accept what was now happening and then slipped his tongue in between her lips and declared war for dominance within her mouth. Arianna clutched tightly to his shirt at his ribs to anchor herself to him but was certain to fight back, pushing against him with her body while entrapping him with her tongue. Law hummed into her mouth, enjoying himself. She flinched when he pulled her into his mouth and nipped her tongue then started to let out a soft noise that was not quite yet a moan when he sucked and massaged the little pink muscle in his mouth.

He finally released her when he noticed that she was trying to gasp for air despite being unwilling to pull away and admit defeat in their kiss. She was clearly panting but, controlled them so they were only soft little ones while looking at him with strong eyes that stood out clearer than normal compared to her red face. _"_ _She's still trying to fight against my dominance."_ He thought with amusement.

While such a thought seemed strange it really wasn't when regarding this woman. She was raised in very wild and almost animalistic culture with a dominant and submissive aspect. When the current form of their relationship started he found out that it made for a very challenging partner in the best way possible. The repeated challenge for dominance in their private relationship made it nearly impossible for him to get bored of her.

Law's yellow eyes flashed in challenge to her and started stepping back from her with his arms open. She never released his shirt and stepped with him. She frowned at him for pretending to try and walk away from her and after another step she released him and swiftly took an extra step into him and shoved hard enough to get both his feet entirely off the ground. For a split second he made a move to catch himself but felt the softness of his bed beneath him before it was necessary. Arianna darted across the floor following him and practically jumped on top of him before he even had the chance to sit up, and now straddled him at his hips. She pushed on his chest to keep his down as her mouth planted itself on the junction of his neck and shoulder, her favorite spot. At first she gently nipped his skin, letting him feel her enlarged canines, and then started licking over the mark.

He made no attempt to get up from his position, instead letting his hands slowly make their way up her exposed legs and teasing the tanned skin at them hem of her shorts. She must have decided that he is not going to fight her on their position and the pushing hands on him shifted, one slid up to cup his jaw on the opposite side of him from her face and the other slowly crept down to the hem of his shirt. Law just laid there enjoying the little trails of anticipatory warmth her soft touches left behind and when her hand slipped under his shirt it grazed just barely up his skin until it came to an anticlimactic rest on the side of his abdomen just below his ribs. He couldn't contain the growl of disappointment that built up in his throat at her behavior. It was then that she started shaking; the sucking mouth on his nape vibrating, it became obvious that she was laughing. The build up to nothing was a tease he had done to her more than once, this was likely revenge.

"Naughty." Law said.

She paused for a moment when he spoke.

His hands moved up her clothed thighs and undid the button on her shorts. She arched up slightly to look at what he was doing and he took the opportunity to grip her hips and flip them over their sides and land with Arianna on her back beneath Law. He settled himself on her, letting a little bit of his weight rest on her pelvis.

"Hey!" She protested the new position with half serious glowering eyes.

Law just gave her a grin. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulled it up. She lifted her chest, head and arms up to help him get it off faster but he stopped after it was over her head and instead bunched it tightly, restraining her arms which were still in the fabric, and tied it in a knot. "Since you're not going to touch properly then you don't get to touch at all."

She huffed out her cheeks to pout and looked off to the side. At the moment at least, Law didn't care. He wasn't looking at her face anyways; instead he was preoccupying his vision with her naked upper body. The girl's blatant refusal to wear bras had been a fact that he was able to quickly earn an appreciation of and it allowed him immediate access to the little pink nubs on her breasts. Wasting no time he immediately took one in his mouths, leaving one hand on her knotted shirt to hold himself up and containing her hands and the other arm wrapped behind her back, pulling her even closer to him, and his hand rubbed the tight flat surface of her stomach. He could feel the solid muscle of her abs that usually weren't visible while he rolled her nipple with his tongue.

While he can feel her breathing becoming shallower she was making any sounds. Shifting his mouth a little below her perked nipple he bit and looked up at her face. It was still turned away from him but now her eyes were clamped shut tightly and her mouth was drawn into a tight line. She was purposely holding her voice in. Law did not like this. "Make your noises." He ordered.

She shook her head more vigorously than needed and then nodded her head up to her captured hands. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted until she was free to do what she wanted, though she didn't trust herself to speak without failing to deprive him of his lewd music. Law narrowed his eyes at her, not that she could see it, and instead kept his hold in place and shifted his other hand off her stomach and up her back to take the entirety of the breast he was previously playing with and moved his mouth to hers. She denied him the kiss so he went straight to her earlobe, running his tongue from the bottom up then bit down. He alternating between licking and nipping in time with the adjusting grip strength he had on her chest. All the while the pressure in his own pants slowly increased.

A low and contained whine rolled through Arianna's throat but otherwise she was winning her gambit and this was becoming irritating. Law wanted her gasps and moans. "Alright. Fine."

The man released his hold on the knotted shirt, placing it on the bed to support his weight, and she was able to shuffle her hands out without it having to be untied. The moment she was free he nipped her ear and squeezed her boob with one hand.

"Ngh! Aah!"

She finally gave him the sounds he had been waiting on and he felt his arousal grow more. Her hands had grabbed his shirt and she already had it half way up his torso before he noticed. He smirked at her obvious eagerness to get him naked and straighten up and finished pulling it off; she followed him upright but couldn't reach far enough past his shoulder from her sitting position beneath him. Law felt his hat come off when his shirt passed over his head and reflexively caught it before it dropped only to let it go when he felt Arianna's heated body press tightly against him. Her arms were wrapped around his hips and ass, possibly unintentionally, pressing his trapped erection into the space between her smallish breasts while she sucked hungrily on his stomach, just left of his naval. Law released a low moan of his own. "Uhnn."

From his current angle he could see her hips squirming in need though she made no other move to satisfy herself. "Keep going." He ordered.

"Hm?" She looked up at him with confused and somewhat glazed eyes.

"You started taking off my clothes. Finish."

"You didn't." She pointed out.

Law grinded himself a little against her. "Arianna…"

She stiffened a little, surprised.

When she didn't move to comply he continued moving as he spoke in his raspy voice again. "I can see you still squirming. You know if you want anything from me you have to earning it."

She immediately froze at the mention of her own desire. She looked a little uncertain but undid his pant button and pulled his jeans and underwear down together gently to release his arousal from its confines. She got his garment down only a little further before his position prevented any more. "Good." He said to her.

Law slid off the bed and let his clothes fall to the floor while she laid back on to the bed and started sliding her own shorts and underwear off but then stopped with a mischievous smirk. She instead shifted and rubbed her thighs together to supply friction for herself. Law knew that there was no way that was enough to satisfy any amount of desire; it was just her way of denying him access. He wasn't going to let her get away with such a thing. "Keep them on if you want. That's not what I'm interested in at the moment."

He yanked her up and off the bed, a little rougher than intended and she fell to the floor on her knees and her hands didn't catch herself fast enough, causing her to be at an angle. Shorts or not, the position gave Law a nice view of her ass. He sat at the edge of the bed and opened his legs a bit. "Suck me."

"Pid…" She started an uncertain protest in her native language as she glance back and forth between him and the floor.

"You need to get me wet and slicked up if you want me to be able to get into your little pussy Arianna. Are you really going to back down now?" He challenged.

She crawled closer just until she was at his knees but didn't continue forward, still looking almost afraid. He really shouldn't be surprised. This was something she had never done. If he was a little kinder of a man he might have decided to let her refuse but she needed a first time at some point. She wasn't going to get anywhere with if he wait for her to get comfortable with it on her own either so Law cupped both sides of her face and pulled her in. "Relax yourself. Also watch your teeth." He instructed.

She placed on hand on his left thigh, possibly for comfort, and then with her left hand she guided his cock into her trembling mouth. She was clearly doing her best to keep her jaw slack to keep her dangerous teeth clear of his sensitive member and seemed lost about what to do with her tongue, the tension in her body was clear from the hand that gripped his thigh. Her mouth was warm and wet but she was struggling and uncertain in what to do.

 _"_ _She's over thinking this."_ Law smiled a little at his thought. She wanted to please him but didn't know what to do and was scared to experiment because her fangs were such a hazard. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair slightly. It really was soft, kind of like a kitten's. "I told you to relax Arianna."

The girl looked up at him. She took a deep breath and her hand relaxed on his leg. She started moving herself up and down his shaft, giving it little licks and sucks as she became increasingly more comfortable with the situation. The more she moved the shallower Law breathing became until it was coming out I slight pants. "Good. Hah. That's better."

The hand that had been stroking her hair had come to a stop and he held on to her with a slight grip. After a particular lick, Law's grip tightened and he pushed her deeper pulling a moan up into her throat and vibrating her mouth around him. The vibrations on his cock and the hand now clawing his thigh caught him off guard. "NGH, HAHH!"

The very vocal signal of Law's pleasure seemed to spur her on and she pulled out until just his tip and then rolled her tongue to conform to his shape and took him to his hilt, humming all the while.

"Hahh! Ari- ha. Arianna. That's enough."

She wasn't listening, while she did release him from her mouth she tilted her head and sucked on a portion of his underside, using the hand that had been previously guiding his dick to stroke up his shaft and then rub her finger in circles on his head. Her mouth was still vibrating as moans passed through her body.

"Ahh! I said enough!" Law yanked her off of him now and she fell back on her butt. Resting her face and body against his leg, she looked at him with an almost desperate gaze and was panting uncontrollably now. Her entire body had a sheen of sweat over it with drops running down her face and subtle curves. The erotic sight made his dick twitch and he needed her _now_. Unfortunately he can't make it that easy for her. If he did then it would render all he had been working for up until now pointless. "Take off your shorts and get on the bed."

She swallowed heavily and nodded. Not interested in wasting time either, she took off her remaining clothes as she stood and took the one step necessary to crawl onto the bed. Her underwear was dirtied with a large wet spot in the center and Law saw the juices running down her thighs as she crawled next to him. While she was still on her hands and knees Law put his middle finger into her soaked pussy.

"Uhnn!" She flinched as he buried his digit until the A was no longer visible. He could tell with just one finger that she was tight. If he hadn't done it before he would seriously be questioning if he would even be physically able to get in.

He curled his finger in her and started pumping it in and out, listening to her whimper all the while. When he pushed another finger in her he pulled them down a little to try and open her up a little and pushed his face in close to lick her opening. "Ahh! Ngh! Law… Fryd yna oui…" She fell back in her other language.

Law rubbed inside her on a little spongy patch and smirked proudly. "You know you're not allowed to use that language if you want anything from me."

His own voice was so husky and filled with lust he almost didn't recognize it. He pushed her over so she was on her back, her chest rising a falling noticeably as she panted hard.

Law positioned himself but didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and hovered just before her mouth. Just before it was a kiss, their panting breaths mingling with each other's. "Bmayca Law…"

"Try again." Even if this wait, when he was almost in Arianna, was torturous on him it seemed to be more so on her, so he _will_ hold out.

She whined in her pant but obeyed. "Please Law…"

He wasn't done bullying her. "Please what?"

She whined louder and tried to lower herself on him but he just moved away. Whining again, she finally answered. "Please come in me!"

Law would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for something dirtier but at the same time, that was about as dirty as she was able to get. So he kissed her gently and pulled away just as he was entering so that he couldn't miss her scream. Because it wasn't just a moan, it was a scream and it was drawn out until he stopped advancing in. "AHH! GA- NGHH! A-AHH!"

Her whole body was trembling and there were definite tears coming down her cheeks. With as tight as she was around him attempting to move now wouldn't just be painful to her, it could injure the woman, so Law stayed put and licked away one of the tears off her cheek and then kissed her. While not as gentle as the last, this one still wasn't as hungry as the initial kiss that started this all. She kissed back but was lacking in the strength to put much effort in it. She raised an arm to lay it across his back and her trembling hand pushed slightly into his hardened muscle. Her other hand reached under and over his shoulder. She was trying to pull his entire body closer to hers. He relaxed his arms and snaked them lower so that he could hug her, releasing his full weight on the smaller woman. While it was never in question if she could handle him laying on her, in fact she seemed to prefer it sometimes, he himself didn't like the thought of smothering her.

"Law. I'll be okay. So please." She begged with a quiet and little voice.

He knows she is slightly exaggerating on the 'okay' part of that statement but he really needed to move for himself too. Law ran a trail of kisses down her cheek and neck and when he was at her nape, the same spot she loved on him, he bit as hard as he could to distract her at the same moment as he thrusted into her. "AHH! Ha… ha…"

While her gasps and cries sounded a bit painful at first after a minute or so they became more moaning in nature and she was feeling the ecstasy of the experience. Her eyes were wide and lines of tears and drool streaked from her eyes and gasping mouth. The more comfortable she became the further away he pulled with the rest of his body and wider he spread her legs so that he can push deeper and deeper into her. One of her hands gripped the sheets beneath her while the other just fell down his body and came to a rest the iliac crest of his pelvis.

Not willing to try and spread open her legs any further Law rubbed the inside of one of her knees and slid his other hand up her thigh and inner hip then stopped it with a flat palm over her lower stomach. He pushed down on her abdomen and he could feel himself moving in and out within her, and the way her already tight walls clench to painful levels around him when the action increased the pressure and friction on her. "Oh-h Law-w!"

Her hands came into his view. One of them grasped his weakly while the other went further down and hovered over where they were joined. He raised his eyes slowly up her body. Her sweat has caused her hair to cling to her blazing red face and her green eyes were glossed over with intense lust and the way she pushed her arms down was pushing her breast together. "Hah. Go ahead."

With permission granted she, shyly, started rubbing her fingers over her engorged clit. When she did he pushed himself in with more force than he had been and the sound she made along with the spasm of her walls nearly made him cum. The spasming continued and every breath that escaped her was a moan or whimper of some kind as she pushed her orgasm further.

Law wished he could be within her, in this moment for longer but he was too dangerously close and needed to pull out. Drinking in the feeling of one last thrust, he pulled out completely and rubbed himself under her fingers and against her twitching clit. At first she cried when he pulled out but seemed to accept it and focused on rubbing his cock with her hand until he released across her stomach. "Ngh, a-ah!"

When he was finished he wanted to just let himself collapse on her but he didn't. Just looking at her it was obvious she was fighting to stay awake and most definitely wouldn't be able to wait for him to change the linens of the bed so the pulled her along as he dragged himself to the other end of the bed and as far from their dirtied area as they could get. He was tired enough to put off cleaning himself up until tomorrow too. Law pulled the blanket out from under them and then covered Arianna in it first, himself second.

Arianna snuggled closely into him and sighed with content though her body was still cooling and her trembling slowing. Somehow she found the energy to look up at him though. "Hey, Law?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always bully me when we have sex?" She sounded half asleep despite the serious question.

Despite his exhaustion, Law smirked proudly. "Because you like it."

"Do not." She responded slowly.

He yawned before replying. "Do to."

"Mmmh." She was too tired to keep trying to argue the accusation.

"'Night, Arianna."

She didn't seem to be awake but somehow answered anyways. "G'Night. I love you."

The sleepy declaration was enough to make him pull her slightly closer to him, though not consciously. "Yeah."

 _"_ _Love you too."_

* * *

 **This is the end of the little experiment. Let me know what you guys think please! :)**


End file.
